Denied
by FallenStarof96
Summary: One Shot. Scorpius likes to distract Rose when she's trying to study. Rose doesn't mind but he will have to work for what he's after.


Their sixth year at Hogwarts was slowly winding down and everybody was eager for the championship quidditch game this weekend. It was between rival houses Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the school was buzzing with excitement. It was Friday afternoon and classes couldn't have ended any sooner. Teachers had enough trouble reining in their classes normally, but the excitement in the air made any teaching impossible. In another week they'd all be cramming for their O.W.L.S., but this weekend would be nothing but parties to celebrate whoever won, but also the near end of yet another year of schooling.

The animosity between houses had never been as non-existent as it was now. And that could be contributed to the actions of the Weasley and Malfoy students that chose not to continue the hatred between families but mend the broken relationships. What began and an acceptance of Albus Potter's sorting in to Slytherin and befriending of Scorpius Malfoy had transformed into a strong friendships between the members of the Wesley, Potter, and Malfoy families. Seeing this, the rest of the school followed suit and now where there had once been hatred was a common understanding between the most different of houses.

What had really gotten this change started was the second trio. By the end of their first year Rose Wesley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy were all but inseparable. Albus and Scorpius bonded quickly, being in the same house, over quidditch and the pressure of constantly being in their fathers' shadows. Getting Rose to come around had been a different obstacle all together, being brought up with her father's prejudice and her mother's ability to give everyone a fair chance left her with an odd opinion of Scorpius. She didn't quite trust him, but through their academic competition and their shared friendship with Albus, she gave him a chance and was happily surprised with the friendship that came from it.

Now, five years later, Rose and Scorpius were in a relationship. He'd asked her to the Christmas Ball fifth year and they'd gone from there, and it'd been great. A little rough what with meeting the family, on both ends, but it had gone over much smoother than expected, apparently their feeling had been obvious to everyone but the other, and, after what was most likely a very unrealistic threat on her father's part, they'd been allowed to continue with their newfound relationship.

They made a "super cute couple" as Rose's cousin Roxanne said, and, thankfully, the only thing they'd ever really fought about was grades. Being in Ravenclaw she had a reputation to keep up, not to mention that Hermione freaking Granger was her mother, and Scorpius' father pushed him to focus more in school and Draco ever had. So their friendly completion continued and, so far, it hadn't caused anything worse than a day or two of annoyed silence.

He was tall and blessed with lean muscle from years of quidditch practices. He had the same platinum blond hair as his father, his face held the high cheekbones, but was not nearly as sharp, the softness coming from his mother's round face. His eyes were a silvery blue color that looked metallic whenever he was being challenged, frustrated, or angered. His father had raised him to be a good man and to tread everyone with respect, an upbringing that Draco himself hadn't had access to. But Draco had also pushed Scorpius to be the smartest, and his only true competition was Rose, so it could be said that all that pushing had paid off. He was loyal and brave enough to fight to be heard, but smart enough to know when to let up. But also had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor that was lost on everybody but Albus and Rose.

Rose was the perfect height, at five foot five inches, to rest her head on his shoulder when they hugged, danced, or cuddled. Her hair was an equal mix of her parent's, curls that were a bit easier to manage, and the color that marked her as a true Wesley. She had hazel eyes filled to the brim with blue specked with dark browns, mixing beautifully. She, like James, had been blessed when the freckles skipped over them and she didn't burn nearly as easy as he cousins. She was incredibly cleaver and fun at the same time. Not too much of a rule enforcer or breaker, but a happy medium between the two, and a loyal and confident young woman. She loved the fact that Scorpius was just as knowledgeable as she was in different areas, it always left them with something to talk about or debate, and she found smart sexy.

Rose, like the rest of her classmates, was outside enjoying the beautiful weather, but unlike her classmates, she was studying. Being responsible she realized that this was the only time she'd have study before class reviews began and she was taking full advantage of it. Enjoying the sun on her bare legs she stretched, feeling the tension in her legs release, and felt her eyes close briefly. A few moments later her eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone walking towards her. Looking up from her book she saw Scorpius, still dressed in his quidditch gear, making his way over. Smiling she continued her studying, knowing it'd only be a matter of time before Scorpius would get fed up with her paying more attention to a book than to him, and would snatch her book away.

Scorpius, having just finished the last practice before the championship game, was buzzing with energy and couldn't wait for his time alone with Rose before the game tomorrow. He was so excited, in fact, that he didn't even change back into his school uniform before going to find his girlfriend. He merely dropped his broom and pads off in the locker room and left, receiving a warning glance from his friend, Albus. While Albus had accepted their relationship, he didn't like thinking about what they did in their alone time, but being the protective type he was always ready with a threat to protect his cousin's innocence. Now Scorpius was wandering the school grounds looking for her, knowing that she wouldn't pass up being outside on a day like this and that she was probably studying and was long overdue for a distraction.

He spotted her, sitting underneath a large oak tree on a hill that overlooked the lake, with her eyes closed enjoying the sun on her bare skin; the overcast weather for the last month really had her in a funk. The sun shone down on her bare legs, her skirt had ridden up a bit revealing more of her long, toned legs, and bits of sun filtered down through the leaves of the trees reaching her face in just small patched of sun, basking her in a beautiful light that accentuated her good looks. He could tell she'd been studying hard for a long time; while her face was relaxed, her hands were still clenched tightly on the Charms book in her lap. While he was walking towards her he noticed her look at him, smile, and then turn back towards her book.

When he finally made it up that god-awful hill, he sat down next to Rose in the grass and waited for her to acknowledge his presence. She knew he was there; she was purposely ignoring him to see how long she could get away with it. To be honest she really did enjoy when he interrupted her studying, it always reminded her of the way her father distracted her mother when she was stressed out, and that thought always made her smile. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, that he was getting frustrated, he was making that "how dare you ignore me" look and had that evil glint in his eye that meant he was up to no good.

Fed up with her "studying" act Scorpius made his move. Shifting so that he was more in front of her, he grabbed to top of her book and tugged it down, forcing her to acknowledge him.

"How about a break?" he suggested, the glint still in his eyes. Rose knew that look, and knew it would only lead to actions that were certainly not appropriate for school grounds. Trying to look down at her book she answered him.

"Scorpius," she whined, "I'm trying to study." He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. Using her best impression of Headmistress McGonagall, she continued, "It's bad enough that our classes have been disrupted so much for a simple game of Quidditch, but I won't have any time to study with all the celebration that will be going on regardless of the outcomes of that game, and it is inexcusable to be this distracted with O.W.L.S. coming up so soon." And finishing with a scathing look she returned to her book, waiting to see his reaction.

For a few seconds Scorpius debated whether she was being serious or joking. Not really caring anymore he began to lean in, it'd been a long time since he was forced to steal a kiss but he was up for the challenge. Trying to surprise her he moved slowly, not wanting to give away his actions.

It was killing her to fight the urge to look up at him, but she finally did she knew what he was doing. A smile fit for a Slytherin spread across her face. She waited till his lips almost touched hers, and at the last moment she raised her closed book up blocking his face. Surprised, Scorpius looked at her, wide eyed and defeated. Giving up he sat back on the ground, fiddling with her book while keeping his eyes downcast; he knew she couldn't stand to see him defeated.

Rose immediately felt bad, she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings but she knew how to fix this. Leaning forward she took the book from his hand and set it in the grass. Now she took one hand and ran her fingers though his hair, stopping when that hand cupped his cheek.

"You know, Scorpius," she started, her other hand running along the clothed muscles in his shoulder, "If you wanted a kiss," she paused, her wandering hand coming up to mirror the one cupping his cheek, "all you had to do," she pulled his face up to look at her and leaning in to where their lips nearly touched, "was ask." She finished her statement, punctuating it with the meeting of their lips in a soft kiss.

It quickly turned into a snogging session, just like Scorpius had originally planned. His arms had snaked around her body, one on her lower back pressing her closer to him and the other winding itself deeper into her red curls. Her hands had moved to circle his neck, her fingers tracing patterns on the skin just beneath the hem of his quidditch jersey, and her chest arching into him. Before they could get out of hand, cat calling could be heard from a few feet away. Breaking apart they looked to see a good number of the Slytherin quidditch team standing there.

As the group moved on the couple could hear one of their classmates, "No wonder he pushed for ending practice early." Laughing the group walked out of ear shot and didn't hear Scorpius' reply.

"Sorry gits, just jealous they don't have the prettiest witch in school to snog." He turned back to Rose, who was flushed with embarrassment at having been caught, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before whispering something in her ear that had them both clutching their sides as laughter overtook them.


End file.
